


“Well show me then”

by wendy1103



Category: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield - Fandom, Emmerdale, vanity - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendy1103/pseuds/wendy1103
Summary: A little take on what happened after the “well show me then” scene. And a little fluff and smut to get us over all the angst that’s on the way.
Relationships: Charity Dingle and Vanessa Woodfield - Relationship, Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield, vanity - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109





	“Well show me then”

“Well show me then”

Vanessa set her wine on the kitchen table, and let Charity pull her in. Their lips meeting in a beautifully rehearsed dance and their bodies pressed together. As Charity’s fingers danced across the skin on the smaller woman’s hips, she guided them towards the stairs, pulling Charity’s pristine white blazer from her shoulders. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vanessa is a mess under Charity, an absolute, dripping mess. Panting, whining, squirming, desperate. She would be embarrassed if she didn’t feel so bloody amazing and safe. Charity can work her up so easily. She can reduce her to this with only a few minutes. Even by giving of attention unsuspecting parts of her body. Tonight it’s the inside of her wrist, the arch of her throat, and the faded white stretch marks on her hips.

First, Charity uses her tongue, firm and hot. She follows with the gentle scraping of teeth, making Vanessa feel like her skin is on fire, covering everything Charity is intent on setting alight. By the time Charity moves her mouth between Vanessa’s legs, Vanessa feels utterly consumed. She feels devoured from head to toe, never so happy to be chewed up in the name of pleasure. Her body voluntarily lifts into Charity’s mouth, begging to cum.

Charity teases and teases, because that’s how she likes Vanessa, right on the verge of screaming, so she backs her away from the edge a few times. Each time she retreats, Vanessa whines, she’s growing more agitated and desperate, even growing so bold as to ask out loud for Charity to let her come.

“Please, Charity ...  Please ... Just let me...Oh God .. please let me cum”

It’s that bad, it’s intense, it’s pure list and passion and Charity is basking in raw delight at her girlfriends thrashing body. She smirks, spurred on by Vanessa’s desperation, until Vanessa feels all but delirious with need.

Finally, Charity lets her come.

Vanessa twists and bends and shakes through it, her breath halting, a few obscene whines flying out of her mouth before she can catch them. Charity is smug, grinning into her, tongue unrelenting.

Vanessa’s relief is only momentary. Charity’s appetite for her leaves her overwhelmed when she doesn’t stop. She twists, pushing Charity’s head away, brow furrowing as she whimpers and shivers. Charity is still wild and hungry as she roams up Vanessa’s stomach, kissing the quivering muscles there, always stopping to leave tender kisses on Vanessa’s light dusting of stretch marks and to lap at each of Vanessa’s nipples, at which Vanessa again has to push her away. It’s too much, she can’t settle, and Charity’s hunger for her seems like it can’t be sated.

Finally, Charity is stilled for a moment, and Vanessa is able to sink into her bed, exhausted and panting, reaching for something to hold. In a moment of tenderness, Charity lays down beside her and slips her hand into Vanessa’s , and that calms Vanessa better than anything else. Vanessa exhales in relief, opening her eyes. She’s almost surprised to find herself in her room; the intensity making her uncertain whether she was in Tug Ghyll or the Woolpack. 

Charity smiles at her. Her face glistening and she’s totally smug. Vanessa gives a tired smile back before tucking her head against Charity’s chest. Ear pressed to her damp skin, she can hear Charity’s heart beating. Though Charity’s body is still, her heart betrays her excitement at being pressed against Vanessa’s naked body.

Vanessa breathes while she can. Charity is giving her a few minutes to breathe before they dive back in. Vanessa would be content to fall asleep, but Charity’s heartbeat indicates she’s not satisfied by just one release for each of them. 

Vanessa thought she was getting a head start by making Charity cum first tonight, after how heated things had become downstairs and the taxi beeping outside not distracting their activities. But she should know by now Charity is always set off by Vanessa’s release. 

They’re so different in their approach to lovemaking. Vanessa loves the way Charity seems to crave her, so it’s easy to let her body be taken over so completely. She desires Charity ,of course. Deeply and wholly. But she is often awestruck by Charity’s intensity, disbelieving that she could incite such response from someone as practiced as Charity . She wants to meet that part of Charity, to feel she is an equal in their private endeavors. Of course she would never call it love making to Charity, not yet at least. But that’s what it is. Vanessa knows it’s love, she’s completely in love with Charity, but timing is everything, and they’re not there yet. 

Vanessa’s had little experience with women in comparison, and if she's honest, she's never craved in such an animal way. The way she desires Charity is more aching, more permanently seeded in her chest than anywhere else in her body. When they touch, something in her hums, but it never growls or comes lashing out in a bite. At the very most, there's a purr.

She wonders if her little purr will be enough to excite Charity as time goes by. On the nights she is too tired or brooding to satisfy Charity’s ever-present hunger, she is kept awake with worry that she's boring her lover. Perhaps Charity is disappointed by her ability to command the way she does, but it falls away with her clothes and the touch of Charity’s lips. 

Lately she worries she could lose Charity because she tried to remain reserved and is so uncertain. Charity’s head is a mess, and why wouldn’t it be. A trial, Bails, and a dead child that is in fact alive. She’s searching for closure The thought makes her so distressed, the effects of her release all but vanish. She’s frantic to secure Charity to her permanently, and she can’t do it words. Not yet. She longs to profess her love, to say she’ll always be there and that she wants to lighten the burden, but not yet. 

She rallies her strength and rolls against Charity giving her best attempt at a wicked smirk, kissing her hungrily. Charity rises up to her, trying to roll her over, but Vanessa presses her down, managing to exert a bit of force in keeping Charity pinned to the bed. Vanessa climbs wholly on top of her, determined to project the same confidence Charity has in bed.

She covers Charity’s face and neck and chest in sucking kisses, trying to match Charity’s display of hunger, to say everything without words. 

It isn’t difficult, but it doesn’t come naturally to her. She second-guesses how much pressure to use, wondering if Charity would be irritated by any accidental marks on her milky skin, wondering if Charity knows why she’s doing this. She knows Charity needs to feel. 

Charity seems content for the moment, hands drifting over Vanessa’s back, sighing happily under her. She doesn’t seem to be getting any more worked up. If anything, she seems to be settling, soothed by Vanessa’s efforts rather than excited.

Vanessa wants so badly to be good for Charity , to show she’s capable of keeping Charity guessing when she tries. She wants to make her next move new and interesting. She thinks about something Charity might do and takes a risk. Charity’s words in the kitchen echoing in her mind. 

She runs her nails up the inside of Charity’s thigh. It’s not rough. She doubts there will be any marks. But it feels daring.

Charity exhales in appreciation, so Vanessa tries again on the other side. She has to force herself to increase the pressure. She’s worried she won't be able to gauge the line between what feels good and what hurts, but she tries anyway. She wants Charity to know she’s here, but she’s had so much pain in her life, it’s difficult and beautiful all in one. Charity gasps in surprise, hands stiffening against Vanessa’s back.

Vanessa latches onto Charity’s neck with her lips again, trying to consume her. Spurred on by Charity’s reaction, she lifts her hand away, wrapping her arm around Charity’s back, and makes another scratch, her boldest and deepest yet. She drags along the flesh, leaving an angry red trail, bits of dry skin collected under her nails. She nips the skin of Charity’s neck with her teeth, then hisses, hoping it sounds aroused rather than the knee-jerk apology it really is. She’s so far out of her comfort zone but so lost in wanting to show her all encompassing love. 

Charity freezes and stiffens, her arousal plummeting. Her eyes fly open and she inhales, startled. They’re both frozen for a moment and Vanessa surges with anxiety.

Vanessa realises she's probably derailed the whole thing. She worries she’s read the situation completely wrong. She starts to curl into herself with shame.

Charity lets out a breath, turning toward Vanessa , nudging her chin up with her own. She draws Vanessa’s arm out from where it's wrapped around her back as she nuzzles into Vanessa’s tucked face, seeking out soft, delicate kisses that have nothing in common with the deep, sucking ones Vanessa was giving her before.

Charity lifts Vanessa’s hand and kisses along her knuckles. She looks into Vanessa’s eyes with a stern, meaningful expression.

“You don't have to do that Ness,” Charity whispers.

Vanessa nods, embarrassment sweeping over her as she takes Charity’s kisses.

“I’m sorry,” she whispers back.

“Don’t be sorry,” Charity hushes. “Just…” She fades off, drawing Vanessa’s arm back around her gently. She gives Vanessa the most tender look Vanessa has ever seen,  “ ...  just be you ... that’s all I need” 

Vanessa melts onto Charity , relieved and even deeper in love with her than she had been a minute ago.

She doesn't have to try be anything she's not. Charity wants her this way - she knows Charity loves her this way, tender and careful and soft.

It never occurred to Vanessa that Charity might like and appreciate that most about her.

Vanessa nods, leaning down to show Charity just how soft she can be. She brushes her lips over Charity’s cheeks and jaw, drifting down her neck as her hands smooth over Charity’s body, touching her as tenderly and reverently as she can.

With all the intention she has, she spreads her gentleness over Charity’s skin. She kisses where her lips almost drew bruises moments ago, traces apologies with her fingers where she scratched. She blends herself into Charity as best she can.

Charity wants her gentleness and Vanessa has never felt so boundless in her ability to give. 

Though Charity’s muscles go soft beneath her, she can feel Charity s pulse start to pick up. It’s amazing to her that this is what excites Charity . She could lay draped over Charity all night if that’s what it took to show her how much she cares, and how much she wants to be there. 

Vanessa hands cup Charity’s cheeks, grace over her shoulders, brush gently on over her breasts, her palms feeling effect nipples, before gently gripping her waist. She relishes their kissing most of all; in moments like these, it’s such an intimate act, it almost feels sacred. 

Charity’s breathing grows deep and measured when Vanessa’s fingers trace her nipples again. Vanessa feels Charity rise and fall beneath her. She shifts onto Charity’s thigh and drags two fingers down her stomach, watching the soft give of her flesh. She circles for a moment in the delicate skin between her hipbones, then leans forward to connect their mouths as her fingers dip into Charity, smouldering, wet, heat. 

Vanessa feels Charity’s breath shiver across her cheek as Charity exhales through her nose, relieved for the contact. She stays close as she draws Charity up, watching the little shifts in her face. She’s always been so anxiously fixated on figuring out the magic combination to unlock Charity , she hasn’t taken time to study Charity’s face. Though her breath is rising and falling, her muscles shivering and clenching in waves, Charity’s face is breath taking, her cheek bones and dimples so alluring. Vanessa watched her lips, brows and eyes move, tiny reactions that tell her everything she needs to know.

It’s amazing how little changes in the way she moves her fingers inside Charity are reflected in her face. Vanessa can see exactly what Charity likes and wants more of. Her confidence grows, as does her wonder that she can provide so much to Charity with so little effort. For the first time, she experiences her tenderness and compassion as power. She doesn’t want power over Charity, but the power to help, and in time heel, and hopefully soon the power to put words to the love she knows they both feel. 

She feels herself start to quicken and warm between her own legs. It’s unusual for her to think of a second round without Charity suggesting it. She shifts on Charity’s leg, realising too late that Charity can tell she’s completely turned on again. It’s a little embarrassing, but Vanessa also knows Charity adores it. Charity lets out a soft grunt of amused satisfaction.

“Babe! Look who’s ready to go again…” Charity says, voice husky and uneven with arousal.

Vanessa feels a surge of arousal amidst the swell of embarrassment. “Shh,” she hushes. She stares down at Charity’s miraculous face, drawing through her, trying to quiet the ache between her legs.

“Go ahead, babe,” Charity says.

Vanessa tries to quiet her by kissing her, to which Charity responds by placing her hands on Vanessa’s hips, encouraging her to rub herself along Charity’s thigh.

Vanessa breaks the kiss, breath shivering between them, using her free hand to push one of Charity’s hands away as she tucks her face into the dark, hot spot between Charity’s neck and the pillow. She mumbles something Charity can’t quite understand.

“What babe?” 

Vanessa lifts her face just enough to be heard, still mumbling. 

“I won’t be able to concentrate.”

Charity shakes with tender laughter. 

“Concentrate on me later.”

Vanessa shakes her head and kisses Charity’s neck, adding just a little more force to the movement of her fingers inside Charity . She closes her eyes and gets lost there, feeling the most intimate part of Charity , the part that is softest and most delicate, the part that she knows is now reserved for her and her alone. Vanessa doesn’t get to worship Charity like this enough, letting her know how singular she is, she doesn’t get the chance usually. 

Vanessa feels a groan vibrate in her throat and realises she’s turned the movement of her arm into a whole-body movement that includes her hips. She’s riding against Charity’s slicked-up thigh after all. She freezes, opening her eyes, fixing her attention on Charity . This is supposed to be about satisfying her as best she can. She lost focus for a minute.

She tries to compensate, whispering “Do you want my mouth?”

Charity gives a little shake of her head. “No, Keep going,” she pants. “Feels good Ness, .”

Vanessa lifts her head and keeps up the steady pace of her fingers inside Charity, watching Charity’s face as she forces her hips to stay rigid and still.

Charity’s hands find her hips again, encouraging her. “Keep going.”

Whatever embarrassment Vanessa feels at her body’s natural impulse is neutralized by the fact that Charity likes it. She rocks her hips tentatively, feeling her excitement build even as she argues again, “I won’t be able to concentrate.”

“Sure you can,” Charity says, eyes closing again as Vanessa keeps her fingers beckoning inside her. She lets out an aroused breath and Vanessa feels her own breath lose its steadiness.

She doesn’t know if she can keep an sort of rhythm or focus. The combination of Charity’s growing tension and her own is almost too much already. When Charity slips one hand around Vanessa’s waist and uses the other to start toying with her nipple, Vanessa squeaks with the sudden surge between her legs. She rocks faster against Charity’s thigh, speeding up her hand as she does, feeling herself start to shake.

She moves her hips without reservation now, eager for the friction Charity’s skin provides. She gives herself over to it, allowing herself the pleasure Charity gives repeatedly. Once she allows herself to feel, there is no limit to the joy she takes in loving Charity, because that’s what it is. She knows they haven’t said it, and she has to bite her tongue not to, but it is, it’s pure love. 

Charity smiles and Vanessa shuts her eyes for a moment, wondering if she can steady herself by removing the visual of Charity blissed out beneath her, face betraying every tiny pleasure she’s experiencing at Vanessa’s hand. But it has the opposite effect, and Vanessa feels herself start to swim in the darkness, unmoored and approaching release too quickly. Charity starts to clench around her fingers and Vanessa doesn’t trust herself to keep the rhythm and pressure of her hand steady enough to see Charity through. She opens her eyes, her arousal starting to peak as she’s flooded with the visual of Charity approaching release: brow knit in desperation, shoulders tense, lips parted in preparation, head tilted back.

Vanessa feels herself at the same place.

“Charity ,” she chokes out. “I want…”

“I’m close too.”

“Can you-”

Charity reaches for her free hand blindly, and Vanessa clings to it. But she wants one more thing.

“ Charity  ,” she gasps again.

Charity’s eyes fly open, pupils blown and locking with hers, and that’s when her breath is stolen from her, body going rigid as Charity bows beneath her, squeezing her fingers tightly together, crying out. Vanessa could swallow the sound, she is suddenly so void of thought and awareness other than Charity under and around and with her.

They are suspended for what could be minutes, but it will never be long enough. To feel that weightlessness, that release, that ecstasy, and to know that Charity feels it in the exact same moment is nothing short of divine. She squeezes Charity’s hand, rolling forward a few more times to extend the feeling, drawing through Charity again and again, locked into release together.

Charity breaks through on the other side first, gasping and clutching at Vanessa as she finishes, eyes straining wider to avoid letting go. Vanessa pants and stares, wide-eyed and disbelieving, until the last pulse courses through her and everything is still but their breathing. They stay there for a long moment, trying to catch their breath, until at last Charity smiles.

The smile flares into Vanessa and she curls forward, kissing Charity . It's celebratory and alive.

“What was that about you not being able to concentrate?” Charity teases softly.

Vanessa hushes her with more soft kisses, feeling herself start to loosen and pool over Charity .

They kiss for a long time, slow and gentle and languid. Vanessa doesn’t let go of Charity’s hand even when Charity tries to let go to sweep Vanessa’s hair out of her face. Instead they brush it aside together, and Vanessa brings Charity’s hand to her lips, kissing the knuckles. Charity mirrors her, kissing Vanessa’s fingers, smiling, until Vanessa is too tired and happy to even hold her head up.

She rolls to the side, hair pooling on the pillow as Charity follows her onto her side. They lay there in stillness, smiling, until their eyes droop closed.

Vanessa knows she has nothing to worry about, they’ll get there, the next few weeks will be tough, but she’ll be there for Charity, she’ll help her figure it out. 

And, she holds Charity’s hand until morning.


End file.
